


The Same Melody

by PeepingAnalyze



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), プロジェクトセカイ カラフルステージ！| Project SEKAI COLORFUL STAGE! (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, a seiyuu joke that surprisingly worked out well, did you know that tomoriru shares the same height as setsuna and kanade? 154 cm!, i love you tomoriru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepingAnalyze/pseuds/PeepingAnalyze
Summary: Setsuna Yuki goes shopping on her day off after a busy week of nothing but performances and prep for said performances. However, this sets off a fateful encounter with a kindred soul: Kanade Yoisaki.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Same Melody

“Finally having a day off to myself feels so good~! Let’s see what anisongs they’ve stocked!” Setsuna Yuki said to no one in particular. Nijigasaki’s School Idol Club was slowly getting more famous and popular, so she couldn’t just wear her casual idol outfit like she normally would. Instead, she was in a “disguise” that consisted of a red hoodie, white shorts with stockings, a black facemask for safety, and a messenger bag because she wanted to stock up on goods today.

Setsuna took the train towards the music store she often frequents, her heart constantly racing as she searched for the single of one of the latest anime that came out. 

“Ah! Finally, found y-” as soon as she reached out to grab it, she saw a girl in a blue jersey that was around her height tug at the same CD she did.

“...you grabbed it first. It’s yours.” The other girl meekly said, her tone sounding quite defeated.

“Eh? Uhm, wait just one moment…!” Setsuna really wanted that CD, but finding someone else who shares her interests was even more rare than the last copy. “It’s not every day I get to meet someone else who likes Assault Lily! You should take it!”

“Are you sure?” She looked directly at Setsuna, with her eyes slowly widening at realization as to who she was talking to. “Setsuna...Yuki.” The girl outfitted in blue commented, recognizing the famous school idol right away.

“Aww, you saw through my disguise!” Setsuna giggled playfully, lowering the facemask for a bit to confirm it was her. “And you must be K from 25ji, right? I can tell from your voice alone. I listen to your music a lot when I want inspiration!”

“You know about me? Kanade...is fine.” Kanade was flattered, because she also listens to Setsuna’s music on a daily basis, drawn to her voice and powerful energy alone. “Even more reason for you to keep the CD. I know you’re a big fan of this series.”

“Hmmm...if you insist, but…” Setsuna pondered for a bit, before putting her arm over Kanade’s shoulder and giving her a big smile. “I’ll take it, but I’m treating you to lunch! That way we’re even, right?”

Kanade’s heart raced a little, not used to Setsuna’s bubbly energy and personality. Setsuna immediately paid for the CD, putting it in her bag and meeting up with Kanade. Normally, Kanade would opt to just eat cup noodles and get back to work, but who would turn down an opportunity to eat with Setsuna Yuki?

The two decided to eat at a family restaurant, D*nnys. Upon being seated, there was a bit of an awkward atmosphere between them, as Setsuna chose to break the ice.

“You like anime and stuff too, Kanade?” Setsuna asked casually.

“Mhm, I’m by myself most of the time. I tend to watch a lot of things because of this.” Kanade replied, as her order of sandwiches was given to her by a server.

“Woww...I wish I could do that! I have to hide this hobby of mine with my family, so…” Setsuna’s order was a curry rice plate, perfect for lunch!

“Family, huh…” Kanade was lost in thought briefly, before resuming back to their conversation. “Well, Setsuna...what kind of series are you into?”

“I’m glad you asked! I really like Gundam, especially 00! Have you seen that one!?” Setsuna excitedly replied, to which Kanade awkwardly nodded to. “I watched it because Daybreak’s Bell is a pretty good song...and the message and themes of the show were quite moving…” 

“Oh my gosh, yeah! You totally understand! I really liked the climax of the show when the Exia Repair II and the 0 Gundam fought and…!”

The two chatted for awhile about their interests, with Setsuna taking the lead most of the time. Kanade didn’t mind though, she felt herself being revitalized by Setsuna’s radiant positivity alone.

“So, Kanade! What makes you very passionate about music?” Setsuna asked as a change of pace.

“I...I want my songs to save people. You never know who’s hurting in these trying times, I just want my songs to bring joy to others…” Kanade replied in an honest tone.

“I see, so that’s the same as me! I want to fill the world with overflowing love! I want everyone to be happy, to like what they like without being judged!” Setsuna was quite passionate about this, it was one of her reasons for being a school idol after all.

“That makes sense, I can feel your emotions and desire to spread happiness through your music alone.” Kanade nodded, feeling validated that her and her idol share the same goal.

“You’re an amazing person, you know that? I’m glad I met another person who has similar goals as me!”

She grabbed both of Kanade’s hands, giving her a satisfied expression.

“I’m happy we got to meet today, Kanade!”

“...me too, Setsuna.” Kanade meekly nodded, taking slurps of her drink to calm herself down.

After their lunch, Setsuna noticed that the next shop she wanted to go to was completely in the opposite direction of where Kanade was headed.

“Looks like this is where we part ways, huh?” Setsuna took a piece of paper from her bag, writing her contact info and giving it to Kanade. “I’d love to chat with you in the future! I haven’t met someone so similar to me in ages~!”

“I wouldn’t mind that, Setsuna.” Kanade gave her a small smile. “...I’m available most of the time, but I kind of get busy at around-”

“25:00, right? I gotcha! See ya next time, K~!” Setsuna waved, signalling her farewell as she began to walk further and further away.

“...see you, Setsuna Yuki.” Kanade waved back awkwardly, proceeding to look at the paper that Setsuna gave her. “...!” On it was a little note attached to it with her autograph, reading:

“I really admire your motivation! I’ll be always cheering you on!”  
-Setsuna Yuki

When Kanade got home, she gently framed that note and placed it atop her desk, letting the glow of the computer monitor be her only light source as she proceeded to get to work in composing a new song.

“Thank you, Setsuna...I won’t let you down. I’ll work even harder towards my dream because of you.”


End file.
